


Swept away

by Anonymous



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25910641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Cassian falls asleep on Bodhi, so he carries him to bed
Relationships: Cassian Andor/Bodhi Rook
Collections: Anonymous, Anonymous Fics





	Swept away

[ ](https://freeimage.host/i/dhp3oN)

As the end credits began, Bodhi realized that the form pressed up against him was sound asleep. He smiled and slipped out from underneath, and his boyfriend smiled. His breathing was still even, so Bodhi scooped Cassian up and carried him into their bedroom. He gently laid him in bed and pulled the sheets up, then gave him a kiss on the cheek.

::::::::::::::

The next morning, Bodhi awoke to find Cassian sitting up and looking confused.

“How...did I get here?”

Bodhi sat up and pulled him in as he kissed his cheek.

“I carried you, love,” Bodhi said simply. 

Cassian smiled. “You’re the best boyfriend ever.”

  
  



End file.
